


Dopo quel lontano giorno piovoso

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BL, Lemon, M/M, Out of Character, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ha partecipato alla settima edizione del P0rn Fest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dopo quel lontano giorno piovoso

**Titolo:** **Dopo quel lontano giorno piovoso.**  
 **Prompt:** **Sotto la pioggia  
 **Fandom:**** **Kuroko no basket  
 **Paoring:**** **Kagami TaigaXMidorima Shintarou  
 **Avvertimenti:**** ****OOC

 

Fra tutte le persone che vivevano sulla faccia della Terra, perché aveva iniziato quella sottospecie di relazione, sempre se poteva essere definita così, con un tipo come Kagami? Era solo un pallone gonfiato capace solo di gridare ai quattro venti che sarebbe riuscito a battere tutti i membri della generazione dei miracoli. Quel suo comportamento lo irritava in una maniera incredibile, lo infastidiva la sola presenza e certe volte gli bastava solo vederlo per sentire i nervi saltare uno ad uno. Non aveva mai provato prima di all'ora un'ostilità così forte per qualcuno.  
Non era mai stata sua intenzione iniziare a frequentarlo, non sapeva come fosse stato coinvolto fino a quel punto, era stato semplicemente trascinato da quel ragazzo in qualcosa che non era in grado di comprendere fino in fondo.  
Tutto era iniziato quel lontano giorno piovoso che, purtroppo, non sarebbe mi stato in grado di scordare.

La pioggia cadeva giù dal cielo incessantemente, goccia per goccia scendeva con una velocità incredibile e una forza quasi sovrumana, in pochissimo tempo da quello che sembrava solo un leggerissimo piovigginare era diventato un vero acquazzone.  
Una parte di Kagami sapeva che non fosse ne il luogo e ne il momento adatto, ma non aveva la forza necessaria per interrompere quel bacio, in quel momento gli risultava la cosa più difficile del mondo. Occorreva un'enorme forza di volontà che lui in quel momento non aveva, nonostante fosse un tipo determinato e pronto a tutto pur di raggiungere i suoi obbietti, quando si trovava assieme a quel ragazzo i suoi istinti erano incontrollabili per giorni li aveva trattenuti fino all'istante in cui presero il sopravvento, non importava quanto cercasse adi contenersi quel suo desiderio gli impedì di fare qualsiasi cosa se non portare le sue labbra su quelle che tanto aveva bramato.  
Quell'incredibile ed irrefrenabile desiderio che ti cresceva dentro fino ad esplodere come una bomba, non lo aveva mai provato per una dolce ed ingenua e timida fanciulla come quelle dei film, romanzi, shoujo manga. No, lui doveva sentirlo per un maschio e per di più un tipo scontroso e arrogante che credeva di essere l'unico a saper giocare a basket. Sì, lui doveva essere proprio attratto da un tipo del genere.  
Sentì le labbra dell'altro allontanarsi, un po' gli dispiaceva che le stesse staccando, aveva più volte fantasticato come sarebbero state, ma mai aveva sperato che fossero così morbide e soffici. Avrebbe voluto continuare quel contatto, sentirle ancora appiccicate alle sue, ma in fondo tutto aveva una fine, anche le cose meravigliose come quelle.  
Lo guardò negli occhi con uno sguardo quasi deluso, sensazione che passò appena vide quelle incantevoli iridi, non aveva mai visto prima di allora un verde del genere, così chiaro e luminoso, si era sempre chiesto se sapesse di avere un colore così meraviglioso.  
«Che diamine hai nel cervello?! Sono un ragazzo! Come cavolo ti è venuto in mente di baciarmi?! E poi con questo tempaccio.» era arrabbiato, ma era una cosa normale, chiunque avrebbe perso le staffe in quella situazione, probabilmente anche lui se si fosse trovato al posto dell'altro «Guarda... la mai fasciatura è completamente zuppa d'acqua, se succede qualcosa sarà solamente colpa tua!»  
«Ammettilo, però ti è piaciuto.»  
« Neanche per sogno! »

  
Midorima ormai non riusciva più a ricordare quante volte fosse stato assieme al rivale, Venti? Trenta? Forse anche di più, non era più in grado di tenere il conto. Ogni volta che che si vedevano, irrimediabilmente, finivano a letto assieme.  
La cosa che più lo sconvolgeva, non era l'atto sessuale in se per se, ma il fatto che quante più volte lo facessero tanto più quel desiderio irrefrenabile cresceva. Resistere era inutile, il suo corpo era arrivato al punto di non poterne più fare a meno, ormai era entrato in una sorte di dipendenza dalla quale mai sarebbe potuto uscire.  
Era strano come potesse volere fino a quel punto il corpo di Kagami nonostante non sopportasse affatto quel ragazzo, ma da quando erano stati assieme dopo le prime volte, aveva come iniziato a sentirne il bisogno, doveva fare l'amore con lui altrimenti non avrebbe resistito.  
Aveva più volte forzato le cose cercando di non vederlo, non sentirlo, di non pensare a quelle magnifiche sensazioni che provava, cercava in tutti i modi di non penare a nulla che riguardasse l'altro, si concentrò su altre attività, sul basket in particolare impegnandosi con ogni fibra del su corpo, ma tutti i suoi sforzi furono vani, quella voglia invece di sparire s'intensificava sempre di più fino ad arrivare al punto di scoppiare, fu così che aveva incominciato a masturbarsi ogni sera immaginando che fossero le sue mani a toccarlo o quella sua inutile bocca, ma non avrebbe mai fatto parola con lui riguardo quell'attività, sarebbe stata il suo piccolo segreto.

  
«Vedo che sei già eccitato. » disse osservando l'erezione che quei boxer non riuscivano a mascherare. « Pensare che sia baciato solo un bacio per ridurti così. Midorima stai diventando davvero voglioso. » Sussurrò nel suo orecchio.  
Non capiva perché la voce Kagami in quei momenti avesse un suono così caldo e seducente, in genere la trovava fastidiosa quasi quanto il ragazzo stesso, ma quando gli parlava in quel modo era capace di scioglierlo completamente quasi come se il suo corpo fosse una candela e l'altro la fiamma capace di sciogliere quella cera.  
Si sentiva completamente vulnerabile, le sue difese crollavano quand'era in sua compagnia, ogni volta che lo toccava o baciava quel desiderio prendeva il sopravvento su tutto il resto.  
«Voglio aiutarti.» Con la testa scese fino alle sue parti bassi, sentì le sue dita sulla biancheria che lentamente incominciò a sfilare.  
« Fermati! » urlò senza ricevere le attenzione sperate.  
La lingua sulla sua erezione la riusciva a sentire così bene, era bagnata, morbida e bollente, si muoveva percorrendo più e più volte leccandolo con un voga incredibile quasi come se stesse mangiando una deliziosa palla gelato e pronto a gustarlo completamente lo infilò in bocca.  
« Fer... ah... »  
Nonostante Midorima cercasse in tutti i modi di fermarlo incitandolo a smettere, il suo corpo lo desiderava più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo, era inutile negarlo, amava tutto quello, il modo in cui lo succhiava, leccava e spingeva all'interno di quella bocca, lo adorava talmente tanto da aver perso il conte del numero di volte in cui si fosse masturbato immaginando l'altro praticargli sesso orale, cercava ogni volta di ricordare le sensazioni che avvertiva con Kagami cercando di simularle con le sue mani.  
« Kagami... ah... »  
Non avrebbe mai potuto fare a meno di tutto quello.

« Nhn... ah... Ka...gami... » disse afferrando i suoi capelli.  
Gli basto solo quel gesto per capire che quel ragazzo stesse per raggiungere l'orgasmo, quello era un segno involontario che l'altro era solito lanciare in quei momenti, l'aveva iniziato a riconoscere dopo un po', ogni volta che stesse per venire puntualmente si aggrappava a lui in quel modo. A volte si chiedeva se si rendesse conto di quel semplice gesto, probabilmente lo faceva senza nemmeno accorgessene.  
« Ah... Kag... ami... sto... sto... venendo... »  
Kagami non aveva mai avuto la forza per allontanarsi da quel membro, era una delle cose più difficili del mondo, non importava se Midorima gli venisse in bocca, ogni volta ingoiava il suo sperma con una gran voracità.

Quel ragazzo dava dell'incredibile, come poteva mandare giù qualcosa del genere? Aveva sempre immaginato che lo sperma avesse un sapore alquanto discutibile, ma l'altro sembrava apprezzarlo quasi come se fosse la cosa più deliziosa del mondo.  
« Ti è piaciuto non negarlo. » disse sussurrando di nuovo al suo orecchio.  
« No! »  
“Sì, Kagami mi è piaciuto un sacco” Una del genere non l'avrebbe mai detta, non sarebbe proprio riuscito ad ammettere che fossero piacevoli, anzi trovava più facile negare tutto, anche se di certo Kagami avesse capito quale fosse la verità.  
« Anche se neghi, il tuo corpo sembra invece apprezzarlo... vogliamo riprovare? » iniziò a morde il suo lobo mentre con una mano cercava di dare un nuovo stimolo al ragazzo.  
« Se lo fai ti ammazzo! »

Quanto amava le reazioni di quel ragazzo, in effetti l'aveva fatto apposta, adorava provocato di proposito solo per vedere in che modo reagisse, negli ultimi tempi trovava la cosa intrigante e iniziava a prenderci gusto.  
« Oh ho capito, adesso vuoi te lo metta dentro.» disse incrociando i loro occhi.  
« Neanche per sogno! »  
« Non mentirmi, lo so che tu lo desideri. » iniziò a guardalo profondamente negli occhi. « Anche io ti voglio...»  
Avvicinò lentamente le sue labbra a quelle di Midorima, voleva allungare quella dolce attesa, farlo attendere fino ad esasperarlo e poi baciarlo con quella passione travolgente che sempre era capace di farlo cadere ai suoi piedi.

Era inutile, non poteva resistere ad un tale richiamo, quella bocca che si avvicinava pronta ad adagiarsi ed unirsi alla sua, in quello che probabilmente avrebbe dato inizio alla fine della serata.  
Non aveva la tenacia necessaria per sottrarsi, il suo corpo era così terribilmente famelico, doveva saziarsi quella sera e l'unica alternativa per placare quella sua fame sessuale ovviamente era donarsi completamente alla cure di quel ragazzo tanto irritante.  
Iniziava sempre così, da un gesto casto e puro finché non tramutava in qualcosa di passionale che alla fin riusciva a far rimanere senza fiato. Erano sempre così i baci di Kagami, ogni volta era in grado ti toglierli il respiro, lo scombussolavano completamente.

Staccò lentamente le sue labbra, non sapeva dire quanti minuti fosse durato, tenere a mente i secondi che passavano era difficile visto che in quei momenti perdeva la cognizione del tempo, avrebbe anche potuto baciarlo per più di ora e gli sarebbe sembrato solamente un breve e istante.  
Avrebbe continuato ancora, ma il suo limite era giunto, ormai la sua mente pensava solo all'istante in cui sarebbe stato all'interno di Midorima, però non era ancora il momento, aveva l'intenzione di torturare ancora un po' quel ragazzo prima di soddisfare quei suoi bisogni.  
Incominciò dal collo dandogli intensi baci, quella pelle aveva un tocco che le sue labbra non avrebbero mai finito di adorare, era così liscia, gli sembrava quasi impossibile che quelle di un maschio potesse essere così soffice, ma quella dell'altro lo era e non avrebbe mai finito di amarla.  
« Ah, nnh... Kag... ami...»  
Lo capiva dalla sua voce calda ed ansimante, era un chiaro segno del piacere che stesse sentendo sentendo, e la cosa in fondo gli creava una certa soddisfazione.

Agli inizi non poteva credere che de semplici baci come quelli fossero in grado di far provare quelle stupende sensazione, il suo corpo n'era rimasto totalmente travolto, era arrivato al punto di desiderarli sempre di più, voleva sentire ogni istante ì quelle calde e umide labbra sulla sua pelle. Era come una droga, una calde e dolce sostanza stupefacente che era in grado di creargli un dipendenza assoluta senza la quale non avrebbe più potuto vivere.  
« Basta... Kagami... »  
Ormai il suo corpo non reggeva più, nonostante l'avesse negato con tutto se stesso in quel momento l'unica cosa che desiderava era sentire quel ragazzo muoversi al suo interno.

Kagami allungò la mano verso il comodino prendendo il lubrificante con cui avrebbe preparato l'ano del ragazzo.  
Usava sempre il contenuto di quel tubetto per aiutarsi e scivolare meglio, il sesso doveva essere qualcosa di piacevole e quella era la soluzione migliore per non fargli del male.  
« Aspetta solo un attimo. »  
Gli sembrava ovvio che Midorima in realtà lo volesse, ormai era stato abbastanza con quel ragazzo da capire quali fossero i suoi desideri, ed era sua intenzione esaudirle quella richiesta.  
Svitò in fretta il tappo premendo sul fondo di quel contenitore per far fuoriuscire quel cremoso contenuto che deposito sul suo indice e medie che poi avrebbe usato per agevolare quel loro rapporto.  
« Ah... » disse appena sentì le dita dell'altro spingerli in profondità  
« Sembra che tu mi voglia davvero. » sussurrò all'orecchio « Anche io ti voglio, Midorima... » sfumò il nome in qualcosa che aveva un suon quasi sconcio ed indecente, che sembrò far accaldare ancora di più l'altro.  
« Sme... »  
« Inutile, sai benissimo che lo vuoi quanto me. »  
Era inutile che lo negasse, quel corpo aveva un solo desiderio e lui era li pronto per poterlo realizzare.  
« Sto per entrare. » disse penetrandolo.

Quella voglia atroce che si era impossessata di lui, finalmente si stava placando, appena avvertì l'altro entrare dentro di lui e spingere, era come se si sentisse rigenerare.  
« Ka... gami... » mise le braccia attorno a quelle forti spalle. « Ah... Kagami... »  
Ogni volta che Kagami spingeva dentro di lui sfiorandogli la prostata in quel modo, veniva travolto da milioni di piccole scosse che gli percorrevano ogni angolo del suo corpo. Non poteva descrivere a parole quanto amasse quella sensazione, non esisteva nessun termine adatto per esprimere ciò che sentiva, sapeva solo che avrebbe voluto provare qui brividi ogni istante.  
Sapeva che fosse inutile desiderarlo visto che non sempre avevano a possibilità di vedersi, per questo aveva incominciato ad odiare i giorni in cui non potessero stare assieme, forse era proprio questa loro mancanza a rendere quelle giornate così passionali ed intense.

Agli inizi forse gli era sembrato strano, anzi pensava che non avesse senso attratto preso da uno come Midorima, ma ormai era talmente preso che si domandava come facesse ad essere così ostile.  
« Lo sai Midorima... » disse guardando negli occhi «...sei davvero fantastico. »  
Non c'era altra parola per poterlo descrivere, “fantastico” era quella che valorizzava di più quel corpo così caldo ed eccitante, non gli veniva in mente nessun altro termine che potesse descriverlo.  
« Zitto... ah... »  
« Ma lo sei... » avvicinò la sua bocca a quelle dell'altro « Sei fantastico. » sussurrò mentre con i denti iniziò a mordicchiare il labbro inferiore di Midorima prima di adagiarsi completamente dandogli uno dei baci appassionanti che entrambi amavano.  
Adorava quelle labbra sopra ogni altra cosa, se fosse stato possibile le avrebbe baciate ogni singolo istante, non staccandole neanche per respirare, avrebbe continuato fino a non avere più aria nei polmoni.  
Si staccò lentamente continuandolo a guardare negli occhi.  
« Midorima, Ti amo.»  
Non gli bastava solamente poter stare assieme in quel modo, per quanto amasse fare l'amore con lui, da un po' di tempo aveva sperato che quel loro rapporto evolvesse in qualcosa di più. Fra i suoi desideri c'era quello di poter diventare una vera coppia e non essere solo compagni di letto, sì perché fra di loro alla fine c'era solo il sesso, a volte dubitava che l'altro provasse i sentimenti che nutriva lui, perché lui aveva capito da un p' di tempo di essere innamorato di quel ragazzo e desiderava con tutto i cuore di essere ricambiato.

 

Non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie, gli pareva quasi impossibile che Kagami l'avesse pronunciate, gli sembrava quasi impossibile che uno come quelle potesse amare qualcuno, sopratutto lui.  
Avrebbe dovuto trovare la cosa strana, quasi impossibile un ragazzo potesse provare sentimenti come quelli per qualcuno dello stesso sesso, ma non capiva perché quella dichiarazione gli facesse pulsare in quel modo il cuore, i battiti erano così veloci e frenetici che pensava che in quell'istante sarebbe potuto scoppiare.  
Non capiva il perché, non riusciva propria a capire il significato di quella sensazione, voleva forse dire che ance lui fosse innamorato di Kagami?  
La sola idea gli sembrava impossibile, non avrebbe mai potuto amare qualcuno come lui, quella reazione era di sicuro dovuta all'atmosfera, senza dubbio doveva essere così, non c'erano altri dubbi, era solo dovuto quelle frenetiche spinte.  
« Ti amo. » disse osservandolo negli occhi. « Ti amo. » avvicinò le labbra alle sue. « Ti amo. » lo baciò.  
Di nuovo quella lingua nella sua bocca si muoveva nella sua, ricambiò quel bacio non aveva la forza di rifiutarlo, ma fu diverso dagli altri, era sì passionale, ma aveva qualcosa che tutti quelli che era mancato a tutti quelli che gli aveva dato in precedenza, ma non riuscì a capire la differenza.  
« Ti amo. » continuò a ripetere quella frase finché non raggiunse l'orgasmo.

  
Dopo il sesso non c'era niente di meglio che osservare il volto del proprio partner addormentato, Kagami l'aveva sempre pensato.  
Adorava l'espressione assopita del ragazzo che si trovava al suo fianco, sarebbe stato ore ed ore ad ammirare quello spettacolo.  
« Buona notte. » baciò la guancia di Midorima sperando con tutto il cuore che anche lui prima o poi si sarebbe innamorato di lui « Aspetterò con ansia il giorno il tuo cuore sarà legato per sempre al mio. »


End file.
